Mehr als ein Schachspiel
by francislissy
Summary: Halli Hallo, das ist meine Neue FF. Und ich sags euch gleich hier könnt ihr mit Romantik rechnen. Kagome ist 19 Jahre alt und arbeitet bereits und lernt Inuyasha in ihrer Arbeit kennen. Was mit dem Beiden aber passiert verrate ich nicht. Da müsst ihr schon selbst lesen. Über eure Meinung würde ich mich wirklich sehr, sehr, sehr freuen. Viel Spass !
1. Chapter 1

Die Autos auf den Strassen hupten laut. Der Gehsteig war von Menschen gefüllt, die ebenso laut durcheinander plapperten. Mitten unter Ihnen ging ein junges Mädchen, kaum älter als 19 Jahre. Hektisch versuchte sie an den Passanten vorbei zu kommen. "Hey pass doch auf", rief ihr ein mürrischer alter Mann nach. Das Mädchen schaute verwundert zurück, setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen weiter. Sie hatte es eilig, es war schon acht Uhr fünfundvierzig, und sie wollte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen. Atemlos kam sie an einer Kreuzung an. Die Ampel für die Fußgänger war auf rot gesprungen. "Ah so ein Mist aber auch", ärgerte sie sich. Immer wenn sie es eilig hatte, musste alles sich so in die Länge ziehen. Sie entschloss sich dennoch die Strasse zu überqueren, und schnell der verhassten Kreuzung zu entkommen. Sie spähte nach links dann nach rechts. Setzte auch schon einen Fuß auf dem Asphalt. Ein silbernes Auto, ein Mercedes bog schnell um die Ecke bevor die Ampel auf rot schaltete. Das Mädchen kreischte erschrocken auf. Beinahe wäre sie überfahren worden. "Arschloch", schrie sie den Autofahrer böse nach. Ein paar Passanten blickten sie verwundert an. Der Mercedes blieb stehen. Anscheinend war sich der Fahrer nicht so sicher ob etwas passiert sei. Ein Silberhaariger Halbdämon, wie seine Hundeohren es verrieten, stieg energisch aus dem Auto. Er trug eine Piloten Sonnenbrille, ein weißes Hemd und dazu passend lockere Jeans. Seine Mimik war finster als er auf eine Schwarzhaarige starrte die ihm noch finsterer anzuschauen schien. "Hey Mädchen wenn ich mal was klar stellen darf?!", sagte er verärgert. "Du bist auf der Strasse gewesen und es war rot", fügte er hinzu. Das Schwarzhaarige Mädchen hob schmerzvoll ihren Fuß. "Sie sind mir trotzdem über den Zehen gefahren, vielleicht ist er sogar gebrochen", entgegnete sie sauer. "Glaub ich nicht", sagt der Hanyou gelangweilt. Er schaute auf sein Auto und erblickte an der Fahrerseite einen kleinen Kratzer. "Aber mein Auto hat was abbekommen", erkannte er und er schaute sie böse an. Die junge Frau schnappte nach Luft. Das war doch wohl die Höhe. "Sie hätten mich gerade umbringen können, und da denken sie an ihr Auto?", fragte sie, fassungslos über so viel Taktlosigkeit. "Tzz an was denn sonst?", meinte er sie arrogant an. "Ich muss jetzt dann auch los, ihnen ist ja eh nichts ernsthaftes passiert", verabschiedete er sich und stieg wieder in sein Auto. "Ich könnte sie dafür anzeigen wissen sie das?", rief Kagome ihm nach. Der Hanyou schob seinen Kopf aus dem Autofenster. "Ich auch, sie haben schließlich mein Auto zerkratzt", erwiderte er bevor er aufs Gas drückte und davon fuhr. Die Junge Frau schaute dem Auto sauer nach. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Aufgeschreckte eilte sie weiter. Sie konnte nicht fassen das sie wegen eines Idioten zu spät kam. Wieder Mal. Als sie endlich das große Gebäude dass sie Arbeit nannte, erreichte war sie fast nur zehn Minuten zu spät. Die Schiebetüren gingen auf und sie betrat die Lobby. "Du hast noch zehn Minuten sie ist noch nicht da", sagte die adrett gekleidete Empfangsdame ihr nach. "Ja ja, danke", erwiderte sie und stieg in dem offenen Aufzug ein. Die Türen schlossen sich. Sie lehnte sich kraftlos gegen die Wand und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Als die Türen sich im sechsten Stock öffneten eilte sie in ihr Büro. Leise machte sie die Türe hinter sich zu. Es hatte Niemand bemerkt das sie nicht da war, das war schon mal was. Sie musste sich von ihrer besten Seite zeigen, schließlich war ihr dieser Job mehr als ihr Leben wert. Sie hatte sich mehr als nur angestrengt um hier her zu kommen. Sie war die Assistentin der Hoteldirektorin. Und somit musste sie alles erledigen was diese nicht schaffte. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Büro, gute Arbeitszeiten, und eine überdurchschnittlich gute Bezahlung. Doch sie war erst seit einem Jahr hier tätig, und um auf der Karriereleiter aufzusteigen, brauchte es einiges mehr. Sie glättete nervös ihren schwarzen Rock, schaute sich noch Mal im kleinen Waschbecken Spiegel an und zupfte ihre Aufsteckfrisur zurecht. Plötzlich vernahm sie Schritte auf dem Gang. Sie zischte schnell auf ihren Büro Sessel, machte die Mitarbeiter Dienstplan Datei auf ihren Computer auf, und starrte diese konzentriert an. Keine Sekunde später flog die Türe auch schon auf. Eine etwas mollige Brünette Frau in schwarzen Business- Damen Anzug und schickem Blazer trat in ihr Büro. "Kagome", sagte sie zuckersüß und mit einen unheildrohendem Unterton. "Guten Morgen Luise, grinste Kagome falsch. "Du bist zu spät gekommen", stellte Luise sogleich fest. "Woran liegt das frage ich mich?", fügte sie hinzu und hob streng die Augenbrauen. Kagome biss die Lippen aufeinander. Sie konnte nicht schon wieder irgend eine Ausrede erfinden, das hatte sie schon zu oft getan. Aber da sie heute eigentlich wirklich nicht Schuld war, konnte sie ihr ja die Wahrheit sagen. Kagome setzte also ein Entschuldigendes Gesicht auf, bevor sie erklärte: "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, dass verspreche ich. Doch ich wurde auf dem Weg hier her angefahren. Und dann begeht dieser Vollidiot auch noch Fahrerflucht. Ich glaube sogar das ich mir meinen Zehen gebrochen hab. Aber naja wie sonst so Viele, hatte er wohl ne weiche Birne, da kann man nun Mal nichts machen" Just in diesem Moment kam eine weitere Person in Kagomes Büro. Ihre Augen wurden so groß wie Kürbisse als sie ihn erkannte. Über ihr Gesicht verbreitete sich eine unverkennbare Röte. Vor ihr stand das Arschloch das sie angefahren hatte. Sie wurde beinahe ohnmächtig. "Ah da ist er ja", sagte Luise und ihr Gesichte erhellte sich. "Kagome darf ich dir vorstellen. Das ist Inuyasha Takahashi. Er wird von nun an hier sein, um uns bei der Arbeit zur Hand gehen. Also sozusagen mein zweiter Assistent", stellte sie ihm Kagome vor und ihrer Augen glitzerten als sie zu Inuyasha schaute. Die Begeisterung ihm gegenüber war Luise regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wenn nicht sogar tätowiert. Kagome die sich wider einigermaßen gefangen hatte gab den Mann nur widerwillig die Hand. Als sie ihm ins Gesicht schaute fielen ihr seine Goldenen Augen auf. Sie wollte ihrer Hand zurück ziehen als er sie jedoch zu sich zog und leise sagte: "Hallo Kagome ich glaube wir werden uns gut verstehen" Sie konnte daraufhin nur den Kopf schütteln, das einzige was sie hervor brachte war: "D,d das denke ich auch" Dann zog sie ihre Hand mit kurzer Gewalt aus seine. "So ich werde Inuyasha noch ein Paar Dinge erklären, das dürfte aber nicht länger als bis Mittag dauern, danach gehört er ganz dir", machte Luise einen Witz und wieder heftete sie ihren Blick an ihm. "Wie wunderbar", krächzte Kagome mit einen künstlichen lachen. "Ich kann mir nichts Besseres vorstellen um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben!", setzte sie eins drauf. Inuyasha hörte den Unterton ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Nur kurz bevor ihm Luise hinaus schleppte blitzten seine Augen auf. Endlich ging die Türe zu. Kagome die sich nun wieder entspannen konnte ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Was war heute nur für ein Scheiß Tag. Und nun musste sie mit dem Arsch der ihr über den Fuß gefahren war zusammen arbeiten. Wie konnte er außerdem so Unverschämt sein und ihre Hand so nehme als ob sie ihm gehören würde. Und da Luise, wie nicht zu übersehen war, ziemlich viel von ihm hielt, musste sie auch noch nett zu ihm sein. Dazu würde sie aber mehr als Schauspielunterricht brauchen. "Naja wenigstens muss ich mich nur heute um ihn kümmern", sagte Kagome zu sich selbst. Hatte er eigentlich mitbekommen was sie über ihn gesagt hatte? Hatte er gehört wie sie ein bisschen gelogen hatte und ihn als noch größeren Arsch hingestellte hatte als er sowieso schon war? "Wollen wir hoffen das nicht, sonst steckt er es ihr vielleicht", hoffte sie inständig. Dem Vormittag über verbrachte Kagome damit Die Dienstpläne für die kommenden Wochen zu machen. Mit über 100 Mitarbeitern konnte das schon ein Paar Stunden dauern. Um Zwölf war sie schon beinahe fertig. Als ihr Magen auch schon zum knurren anfing. Kagome schnappte sich ihr Portmonee und ging zum Aufzug. Sie drückte hastig den Knopf der sogleich Rot aufleuchtete. Seelenruhig wartete sie auf dem Lift. Als sich Niemand Anderes als Inuyasha neben sie stellte. Sie würdigt ihn jedoch keines Blickes. Als die leise Glocke ertönte und somit die Ankunft des Aufzugs bekanntgab war Kagome sehr erleichtert. Sie hoffte das Jemand im Aufzug war damit sie nicht alleine mit diesem Affen hinunter fahren musste. Doch Kagome hatte heute kein Glück, der Aufzug war leer. Seufzend stieg sie ein, Inuysha nur knapp hinter ihr. Er räusperte sich. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Er räusperte sich nochmals. Diesmal blickte sie ihn genervt an. "Was hast du für ein Problem huh?", wollte sie von dem Hanyou wissen. Inuyasha hob die Hand um was zu sagen, doch sie war schneller. "Du brauchst ja nicht glauben das du dich bei mir ebenso einschleimen kannst wie bei Luise. Und das du mit deiner Unverschämtheit punkten kannst. Und dein Macho Gehabe, nun... das...ist widerlich", sagte sie und blickte ihn voller Verachtung an. Er machte ein interessierten Gesichtsausdruck während er ihren Worten lauschen durfte. Plötzlich grinste er und er schaute sie mit einen gewissen, ich will nicht sagen sexy denn das würde Kagome bestreiten, aber dennoch sehr geilen Blick an. Er kam ihr näher und drückte seinen Hand direkt über ihr an der Wand ab. Kagome schluckte, was hatte er vor? Sie konnte nicht bestreiten das er ziemlich männlich und attraktiv wirkte, doch sie dachte an seinen Charakter oder das was er davon gezeigt hatte. Und das war für sie alles andere als attraktiv. "Schau das meine ich, lass dieses Macho Getue!", warnte sie ihn. Er ignorierte ihre Worte und kam noch näher. Sie konnte schon seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Gesicht spüren. Langsam wurde sie etwas panisch. Klar sie war hübsch, jung und ehrgeizig aber auf keinen Fall leicht zu haben. Und wenn er versuchen sollte das zu tun was sie glaubte dann, dann... Inuysha blickte ihr nochmals in die Braunen Augen, die in dem Licht des Aufzugs eher Karamellbraun waren und flüsterte ihr mit einer sexy rauen Stimme ins Ohr: "Eigentlich wollte ich nur auf den Knopf drücken aber dennoch danke für dein Feedback" Er drückte auf den Knopf der direkt neben ihr war und ging wieder auf Abstand. Kagome wollte nun am liebsten im Erdboden Gesicht nahm rapide an Farbe zu. Es gab keinen Spiegel im Aufzug aber sie wusste das sie vermutlich mit einer Tomate konkurrieren konnte. Zwei Fettnäpfchen an einem Tag waren zwei zu viel. Sie hatte vergessen den Knopf zu betätigen. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen das sie nicht gefahren waren. Und noch immer im selben Stockwerk verweilten. Am liebsten würde sie ihren Kopf nun gegen ein Brett schlagen, und das ungefähr so achthundert bis tausend Male. Biss sie diese furchtbare Peinlichkeit vergessen hatte. "ha ha, ja tut mir leid", sagte sie nervös. "Danke, ich nehme an du redest von mein Auto", ärgerte er sie. Sie ballte die Fäuste zusammen und zischte: "Nein ich rede nicht von deinen Auto" "Solltest du aber", sagte er knapp. "Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich das tun", fragte sie ihn entgeistert. Inyasha machte ein Nachdenkliches Gesichte: "Dafür gibt es viele Gründe zum einen ist da der Vierrad Antrieb, der einwandfreie leise Motor, die Surround Anlage, das..." Die Aufzugs Türe ging auf. Kagome stöckelte schnell hinaus. Inuyasha konnte nur noch ein Gemurmel hören das sie von sich gab: "Ahrrrrr dieser idiotischer Halbaffe, am liebsten würde ich ...Kopf...Wand schlagen, und...Auto...Schrott fahren" Er konnte nicht anders als ein wenig zu schmunzeln. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome war auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie hatte immerhin nicht so ein Stress wie in der Früh. So schlenderte sie gemächlich in Richtung Schrein. Luise hatte sie nochmals ermahnt ehe sie sie fortschickte, Morgen ja nicht zu spät zu kommen. Vorher hatte sie Inuyasha noch das gesamte Hotel zeigen müssen und hatte ihm erklärt was seine Aufgaben waren. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit blöd angestarrt und dämlich gegrinst. Was dachte er eigentlich Wer er war? Er hatte sie gefälligst Ernst zu nehmen. Aber sie wusste was er vorhatte. Ja das wusste sie genau. Er wollte sie aus der Reserve locken, damit sie wie im Aufzug die Beherrschung verlor, und er dann sagen konnte das sie durch ihren Hass auf ihn unfähig sei ihre Arbeit zu machen. Jeder wusste doch das zwei Assistenten, Einer zuviel war. Und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis sie einen von ihnen nach Hause schichen würden. Sie musste sich ab jetzt zusammenreißen um Luise von sich zu überzeugen. Mochte vielleicht sein das sie nicht so hübsch wie dieser Inuyasha war, aber klüger allemal. Den wer es in Gesicht hat, hat es mit Sicherheit nicht im Hirn. Als sie die Treppe zum Higurashi Schrein hinauf gehen wollte, hörte sie wie Jemand ihren Namen rief: "Schwester, warte doch!" Sota kam zu ihr gelaufen. Er hatte Fußballtraining gehabt und sah ganz verschwitzt aus. Kagome zerzauste seine Haare als Begrüßung. Sie lächelte und fragte: "Hey, wie gehts dir den kleiner Bruder? Du schaust ja ganz verdreckt aus. Zieh bloß die Schuhe aus, bevor du das Haus betrittst" "Ja, ja mach ich ", sagte Sota und verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt komm, Mama hat sicher schon gekocht", rief Kagome und lief die Treppe hinauf ohne auf Sota zu warten. Der kam ihr jedoch schnell nach. "Mama wir sind Zuhause", sagte Kagome laut als sie durch die Türe kam. "Das höre ich", drang die Stimme von ihrer Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer. Kagome entledigte sich ihrer Jacke und hängte sie auf die Garderobe. Sota machte es ihr gleich. Und lief die Treppe hoch um sich zu duschen. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat sah sie ihre Mutter an der Couch sitzend. Ihr Opa saß am Boden und hatte ein paar Zweige und einen toten Salamander vor sich liegen, die er zu beschwören versuchte. Sie ging an ihm vorbei und holte sich einen Apfel von der Küche. Sie biss herzhaft hinein und fragte ihre Mutter: "Warum ist denn das Essen noch nicht fertig, ich hab voll den Hunger?" Annie sah verwundert zu ihrer Tochter: "Aber es ist fertig, ich hab es in den Kühlschrank gegeben" "Ach so", sagte Kagome und ging schell zum Kühlschrank. "Ehm Mama? Was genau soll das denn sein?", fragte Kagome ein wenig angewidert als sie die Suppe betrachtete. Annie lächelte ruhig und sagte: "Das sind Kuddeln mein Schatz" "Aha", zögerte Kagome die Wahrheit über das was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging laut zu sagen. Sota kam herbei, küsste seine Mutter und fragte sogleich: "Was gibts zu Essen?" "Frag Kagome", flüsterte seine Mutter grinsend. "Schwester was gibt es denn?", fragte Sota wie ihn geheißen. Kagome verdrehte die Augen und sagte genervt: "Kuhh delnn" "Aber ich hab heute doch nicht so ein Hunger", sagte Kagome missgelaunt. "So?", fragte Annie ungläubig. "Ja, ich hab sowieso keine Zeit, hab was mit Ayumi ausgemacht", antwortete Kagome schnell und lief eilig in ihren Zimmer, bevor ihre Mutter noch weitere Fragen stellte. Als sie in ihren Zimmer war, holte sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Rocktasche wählte eine Nummer und hielt es erwartungsvoll ans Ohr. "Ayumi", fragte sie als diese endlich abnahm. "Was gibts Kagome?" "Ich wollt dich nur fragen ob du Zeit hast ins Cloedo zu Essen zu gehen?" "Hmm, ja warum nicht" "Ok, super, sagen wir in einer halben Stunde?" "Geht klar, Biss später" "Ja biss dann" Im Cloedo. Ayumi saß bereits an einem Tisch und wartete auf ihre Freundin. Wie immer kam Kagome aber zu spät. Als sie endlich ankam, begrüßte sie ihre Freundin stürmisch. Kagome bestellte sogleich Sushi und begann mit dem small talk. "Und wie läufts bei dir so?" fragte Kagome interessiert. Ayumi verzog das Gesicht: "Eher nicht so gut. Ich hab noch immer keinen Job" "Will dich Keiner oder willst du Keinen?", wollte Kagome wissen. Ayumi seufzte: "Nun es ist nicht so leicht als Designerin ein Job zu bekommen. Ich hab mir das leichter vorgestellt" Kagome konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen: "Ich sag dir, in der Hotellerie ist es auch nicht einfach Fuß zu fassen. Ich hab zwar einen sehr guten Job aber mal sehen wie lange noch" Ayumi runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Warum? Glaubst du das du ihn nicht behältst?" "Ich weiß auch nicht, es ist nur sehr komisch das sie einen Typen eingestellt haben, der genau den gleichen Job macht und in der gleichen Position ist, wie ich es bin. Wozu braucht den das Hotel zwei Dirketionsassistenten? Vermutlich nur um einen nach einer gewissen Zeit zu feuern", murmelte Kagome, sichtlich besorgt. Ihre Freundin legte einen Arm um sie und sagte: "Das schaffst du schon. Schließlich bist du eine der besten in deinem Fach. Organisation und Ideen sind deine Stärken. Also nutze Das zu deinem Vorteil dann wirst du deinen lästigen Mitstreiter auch sicher bald los sein" Ein lächeln huschte über Kagomes Lippen bevor sie sagte: "Ja das ist wohl war. Aber das ist längst nicht alles was mir auf der Seele lastet" "Da ist noch Etwas?", fragte Ayumi überrascht nach. Kagomes Augen wurden glasig und etwas leer. Als sie endlich den Mut hatte es ihrer Freundin zu erzählen: "I, i, IIch glaube meine Mutter will mich aus dem Haus haben" Ayumi blickte sie verwundert an: "Hat sie das etwa gesagt?" Kagome nickte: "Sie hat zumindest so etwas in der Richtung angedeutet" "Seit einiger Zeit benimmt sie sich total komisch. Sie kocht öfter total ekliges Zeug oder macht ohne mich Ausflüge mit Sota und Opa. So kleine Sachen eben. Ich glaube sie versucht mich raus zu ekeln", sagte Kagome betrübt. Das Mitleid von Ayumi hielt sich in Grenzen. Mit einer strengen Stimme sagte sie: "Kagome du arbeitest schon seit einem Jahr, hast erspartes und kannst dir locker eine Wohnung in der Stadt leisten. Sie will wahrscheinlich das du dein Leben in die Hand nimmst und alleine durchkommst ohne sie. Das gehört nun Mal dazu, zum erwachsen werden" Kagome starrte sie Kuhäugig an. Mit so wenig Mitleid von ihrer Freundin, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Aber ich bin erst 19 Jahre alt, da kann ich wohl noch ein wenig Zu Hause wohnen. Das ist schließlich mein Heim", erklärte sie ihren Frust. Ayumis Augenbrauen verengten sich. Etwas verärgert sagte sie: "Mensch Kagome, sei doch nicht so stur. Das ist doch deine Chance endlich dein eigenes Leben zu führen. Ich würde dafür morden um meine eigene Wohnung zu haben. Doch ich hab kein Geld dafür. Und dann sehe ich dich wie du darüber jammerst das du dazu genötigt wirst Eine zu haben. Was glaubst du wie ich mich da fühle?" "Aber es geht doch überhaupt nicht um dich Ayumi. Es geht um mich, und um mein Leben. Und ich will momentan keine Veränderung darin. Ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit dazu", versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu überzeugen. Doch Ayumi blieb hart. Die Stimmung war den restlichen Abend sehr angespannt. Als sich die beiden Freundinnen von einander verabschiedeten sagte Ayumi noch: "Kagome versuche es zumindest, du kannst immer noch zurück ziehen falls es ganz schlimm für dich werden sollte." Das Schwarzhaarige Mädchen musste aufseufzten: "Ja ich weiß. Sei mir bitte nicht böse ja?" "Nein, tut mir auch Leid das ich etwas grob war. War nicht so gemeint", sagte Ayumi in einen lieben Ton, und drücke Kagome noch ein Mal. Als Kagome diesen Abend in ihren Bett einschlief versuchte sie das Thema "Ausziehen" von ihren Gedächtnis zu löschen. Sie wälzte sich die ganze Nacht hin und her. Aber die Worte ihrer Freundin kamen ihr immer wieder in den Sinn. Was wenn sie Recht hatte? Sollte sie so einen großen Schritt wagen? 


	3. Chapter 3

Der Wecker läutete lautstark, und weckte die junge Frau aus ihren Träumen. Ein gewaltiger Schlag, sauste auf dem Wecker hinab. Nun war es still im Zimmer. Nach einer Zeit rührte sie sich endlich. Langsam stand Kagome auf. Ihre Augen waren erst halb geöffnet. Ihr schwarzes langes Haar zerzaust und in alle Richtungen stehend. Müde ging sie die Treppe hinab und direkt zur Küche wo ihre beste Freundin die Kaffeemaschine, auf sie wartete. In der Küche war Annie dabei Frühstück und Jause für die Familie herzurichten. "Guten Morgen Schwesterherz! Warum schaust du aus wie ein Zombie?", fragte Sota frech. Kagome brummte gereizt und erwiderte: "Weil ich einen nervigen Bruder hab, deshalb" "Du hast ja heute eine Laune", sagte Sota gleichgültig über ihre Antwort. "Ja das hab ich also lass mich in Frieden", zischte Kagome und nahm den fertigen Kaffe von der Kaffeemaschine. Nun mischte sich Kagomes Opa ein: "Der Tag hat so friedlich angefangen, lasst uns ihn bitte auch so friedlich weiterführen" Sota nahm seinen Ranzen, packte seine Jause darin ein und wandte sich zum gehen. "Biss dann Mama und Opa", sagte der Junge fröhlich. Verfinsterte seine Miene und fügte hinzu: "Bis später Siebenschläfer" Damit hatte er natürlich Kagome gemeint. Als Kagome in ihrer Arbeit ankam, war sie sehr stolz. Sie war zehn Minuten zu früh dran. Hätte sie sich selbst auf die Schulter klopfen können, hätte sie das auf der Stelle getan. Wie gewohnt wartete sie auf dem Lift. Zu ihr gesellte sich ein Mann den Kagome nur zu gut kannte. Es war der Geschäftsführer. Er war ein Yokai und hatte eine sehr imposante Gestalt. Er richtete das Wort an Kagome: "Guten Morgen Frau Higurashi" "Oh Guten Morgen Sir.", erwiderte sie. "Sie haben den Neuen Assistenten schon kennen gelernt?", fragte er sachlich. Kagome wünschte das hätte sie nicht aber sie antwortete freundlich: "Ja in der Tat, ich habe ihn sogar schon alles gezeigt und ihn ein wenig eingearbeitet Sir" "Sehr gut. Nehmen sie ihn ruhig unter ihre Fittiche Frau Higurashi, er soll ja was lernen", riet er ihr. Der Lift kam an und Beide stiegen ein. "Ach ja, folgendes, da es ungünstig wäre getrennte Büros zu haben habe ich ihnen Beiden ein großes Büro bereit gestellt. Es hat sehr viel Platz und es ist sogar eine Couch drin. So können sie viel besser zusammenarbeiten hab ich gedacht", gab der Geschäftsführer bekannt. In Kagomes Kopf explodierte eine kleine Ader. Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht los zu brüllen. Der Morgen hatte gut begonnen doch nun war es vorbei. Kagome setzte ein sehr falsches lächeln auf und sagte: "Das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen. Ich habe mich in mein altes kleines ohne Couch Büro auch sehr wohl gefühlt" Der Geschäftsführer klopfte ihr auf die Schultern: "Sie machen ihre Arbeit wirklich gut, warum sollte ich da nicht nett sein?" Er strahlte sie fröhlich an, bevor er ausstieg sagte er noch: "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen ihre Sachen in das neue Büro rüber bringen zu lassen. Ihr Büro ist nun im Letzten 805. Eine wunderbare Aussicht hat man von da" "Vielen Dank, Dankeschön", sagte Kagome zuckersüß. Als sich die Aufzugstüren schlossen, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene jedoch sofort. "Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein, habe ich irgendwas verbrochen, hab ich irgendwen irgendetwas getan? Warum bestraft man mich so sehr?", jammerte Kagome weinerlich. Als sie im letzten Stock ankam ging sie widerwillig auf die offene Bürotür zu. Sie hielt den Atem an. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war wunderschön. Sie war noch nie in diesem Raum gewesen. Es war wie ein Wintergarten gebaut. Überall Glasfenster und ein herrlicher Blick auf die Stadt. Die Couch von die der Geschäftsführer gesprochen hatte stand direkt vor dem Glasfenster. So das man sich hinsetzen konnte und in die weite rausschauen konnte. Eine Garderobe hatte das Büro auch. Und einen Besprechungstisch und ebenso einen Drucker. Jetzt musste sie nie wieder hin und her rennen um was auszudrücken. "Wunderschön", hauchte sie und strahlte. "Hey wie gehts wie stehts?", fragte eine gelangweilte Stimme hinter ihr. Als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie Inuyasha der am Schreibtisch saß. Heute hatte er ein Schwarzes Hemd und dazu eine schwarze Jeans an. "Ich nehme alles zurück", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. "Guten Morgen", sagte sie arrogant und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. "Mein Schreibtisch ist wohl noch nicht da?", stellte die junge Frau fest. "Doch der ist da", sagte Inuyasha und musterte sie. Sie hatte ihr Haar wie gestern streng zusammen gebunden, und er fragte sich wie sie wohl mit offenen Haaren ausschauen würde. Nur ihr Pony, der perfekt zu ihren weichen Zügen passte fiel ihr lose ins Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt als sie das Büro betrat. Und er hatte ein wenig Zeit gehabt um sie von Hintern zu betrachten. Er musste feststellen das sie einen sehr schönen Hintern hatte, der den Beschen Kniehohen Rock gut ausfüllte. Dazu trug sie eine weißes enganliegendes kurzärmliges dünnes Stoffhemd, mit einer Schleife am Rücken. Dunkelgelbe offene Stöckelschuhe die perfekt zu den ebenfalls dünnen glänzendem dunkelgelben Gürtel passten. Und schlichte goldene Perlen Ohrringe die ihr Gesicht noch sanfter zu machen schienen. "Und wo ist er bitteschön", fragte sie genervt. Inuyasha grinste und deutete auf den Stuhl neben sich und forderte sie auf: "Nehmen sie doch ruhig Platz" "Das ist wohl nicht dein Ernst. Das ist viel zu klein für uns Beide", ärgerte sie sich. Es war ein länglicher Schreibtisch, und der zweite Bürosessel stand auch schon da. Sie sammelte sich,atmete kurz ein, ging zum Sessel und setzte sich. Ein Mann kam zur Tür herein und trug einen Bildschirm in seinen Hände. "Der soll da rein?", fragte er die Beiden. "Leider ja", sagte Kagome nur. Sie konnte heute nichts mehr erschrecken. Sie hatte bereits die höchst Strafe erhalten. Sie musste mit diesen Deppen von Inuyasha sogar den Schreibtisch teilen. Noch schlimmer ging es ja wohl nicht. Der Mann stellte den Bildschirm auf und ging wieder. Inuyasha wandte sich nun Kagome zu. "Und?" Kagome die gerade damit beschäftigt war Unterlagen aus ihrer Tasche zu holen blickte auf und fragte: "Was Und?" "Na was soll ich heute machen?", fragte Inuyasha. Kagome nahm die restlichen Zetteln aus ihrer Tasche und knallte Sie ihm vor die Nase. Inuyash machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht: "Was soll ich damit?" Die Schwarzhaarige kreuzte die Hände und sagte: "Das ist die Monatsübersicht der Hotelgäste. Da steht alles drauf. Wie viele, es waren, wie viel Geld sie ausgegeben haben, welche Zimmer sie hatten und wie lange sie hier waren. Deine Aufgabe besteht darin sie alle nach Namen, Datum des Check in, und des Check out und all dem anderen Zeug, zu sortieren und anschließend ein Diagramm zu erstellen von den Einnahmen dieses Monats. Und darüber hinaus eine Liste über die Zimmer zu führen. Wie oft jedes Zimmer benutzt worden ist, und dann rechnest du noch aus, wie viel Getränke aus den Minibars in jedem Zimmer in letzten Monat verkauft worden sind. Falls du dann fertig sein solltest, muss du noch ein Diagramm erstellen über die Zimmer. Dann machst du eine Liste die, die Umsatzdifferenz jedes einzelnen Tages in vergleich zu den selben Tagen letzen Jahres, in diesem Monat war. Ich will eine komplette Liste davon haben. Hast du noch fragen?" Inuyasha starrte sie entgeistert an. Die hatte ja wohl den Verstand verloren, dachte er sich. "Bist du dir auch Sicher das das ganze Zeug den auch wirklich nötig ist", fragte er skeptisch nach. Kagomes Augen blitzen auf, mit einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimme sagte sie: "Willst du mich etwa in Frage stellen? Meinst du ich weiß nicht wie der Job gemacht wird?" Inuyasha zuckte zusammen. Diese Frau war biestiger als er sich gedacht hatte. Er würde aber nicht so schnell aufgeben. Sie hatte ihn absichtlich die allerlangweiligste, langwierigste Arbeit gegeben, das wusste er nur zu gut. Aber er würde es dieser einfältigen Gans schon zeigen. Er betrachtete den Haufen Zettel vor sich. "Das soll ich heute alles erledigen?", fragte er und zeigte auf die Zettel. "Sei nicht albern, die auch noch", sagte Kagome spitz, und setzte noch ein Stapel Blätter obendrauf. Inuyashas Augen weiteten sich. Wie konnte sie nur so nachtragend sein? Er hatte nur ein bisschen Spass gemacht aber die nahm das alles viel zu ernst und viel zu persönlich. Doch er konnte sich ihr nicht widersetzten das wäre nicht gut. Zumindest nicht gleich von Anfang an. Inuyash grinste und sagte gelangweilt: "Ok kein Problem das ist doch eine einfache Arbeit" "Dann würde ich am Besten sofort anfangen", meinte Kagome schnippisch. Er schaute zu ihr und verdrehte die Augen. Ein paar Stunden waren vergangen und Kagome saß am Computer und verbuchte die Einkäufe der letzten Woche. Von Inuyasha hörte sie hin und wieder ein gelangweiltes Schnauben. Sie wollte ihn dafür bestrafen das er so unverschämt zu ihr war. Und natürlich wollte sie auch ihren verstauchten Zehen rächen. Sie hoffte das er nun nicht mehr so ein Großmaul ihr gegenüber war. Sie war sehr zufrieden damit das er sich unter sie stellen musste. Und sie das sagen hatte. Als es Mittag war stand sie wie üblich auf und wollte zur Cafeteria gehen um sich eine Jause zu holen. "Hey warte Mal", sagte Inuyasha. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um: "Was ist? Ich glaube nicht das du schon fertig bist, oder?" Er zögerte : "ehm nein, ich.." "Warum sprichst du mich dann überhaupt an?", fragte sie genervt. Er sah sie an und hob eine Augenbraue: "Ich hab schon in der Früh was für uns gekauft, damit wir nicht Extra runter rennen müssen" Kagome sah in erst verwirrt dann böse an, und fragte zickig: "Glaubst du ich würde mir mit dir jemals Essen teilen?" Inuyasha drehte sich in Bürosessel und seufzte mühevoll: "Oh Mann mach dich mal locker Baby, ich will dich schließlich nicht vergiften oder so" Kagome plusterte sich auf und rief: "Wie hast du mich eben genannt?" Inuyasha schüttelte nur Kopf und widmete sich lieber den Papierkram zu. Kagome sah ihn noch einen Moment lang bitterböse an, stürmte hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Als sie in der Cafeteria war setzte sie sich zu den Anderen Angestellten an den Tisch. "Hi Kagome", begrüßte sie Jenny eine Empfangsdame die soeben an ein Belegtem Brot aß. "Hey Jenny", antwortete Kagome und lächelte. "Wo ist denn Inuyasha", wollte Jonathan der Portier wissen. "Er ist bei einer Arbeit die er in wahrscheinlich nicht mal in einer Woche zu Ende bringen wird", grinste sie schelmisch. "Wann kommt er den runter", fragte Bella die ein Zimmermädchen war. "Na ich hoffe mal gar nicht", sagte Kagome und stopfte sich ein Schnitzel Semmel in den Mund. "Er ist ja voll süß", sagte Bella mit einen verträumten Lächeln. "Ja der ist so was von süß, hast du mal seinen Oberkörper gesehen", fragte Jenny, Kagome. Kagome legte genervt ihr Brot hin: "Nein hab ich nicht, und ich hoffe du auch nicht Jenny. Das verstöße sonst gegen die Vorschrift 67B, die besagt das Kollegen im Rumino Hotel keinerlei Sexuellen Kontakt und keinerlei dies bezügliche Beziehung miteinander eingehen dürfen. Und glaubt mir ich nehme diese Vorschrift sehr ernst. Und ich will das auch ihr sie ernst nehmt. Falls ich irgendwem erwische, dann melde ich das umgehend, nur damit ihr es wisst"" "Er ist trotzdem super sexy", strahlte Jenny, sichtlich unbeeindruckt von Kagomes Rede." "Ach Echt, abgesehen davon das er ein angeberischer, respektloser, und tollwütiger Neadertaler ist, würde ich sagen nein", machte Kagome allen klar. Alle an Tisch waren auf einmal leise. "Was ist?, ich sag doch nur meine Meinung", sagte die junge Frau Schulter zuckend, "Da ist doch nichts dabei" Inuyasha stellte sich plötzlich vor ihr und blickte sie verächtlich an. "Komm sofort mit", knurrte der Hanyou leise aber bestimmt. Kagome sah in fragend an und meckerte: "Wie bitte, was soll ich?" Inuyashas Goldene Augen funkelten böse: "Du hast mich schon verstanden" Gelangweilt stand sie auf und spottete: "Von mir aus, wenns dem Hündchen dann besser geht" Der Halbdämon ergriff ihren Arm und schleifte sie von Tisch weg. "Hey was soll das, lass mich sofort los. Du hast Sie doch nicht mehr alle", zickte sie in böse an. Inuyasha ignorierte sie aber völlig und ließ sie erst los als er sie an eine Ecke, wo Niemand sie sehen konnte an die Wand gedrängt hatte. "Was fällt dir ein?", sagte sie wütend. "Was fällt dir ein!?", fragte er sie nüchtern. Er war total angefressen. "Mich vor allen meinen Kollegen schlecht zu machen", fügte er ernst hinzu. Kagome blickte in an, wandte den Blick jedoch ab und versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen. Na gut vielleicht war sie ein bisschen zu Weit gegangen. Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie ihn direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hielt inne. Warum musste er sie nur so anschauen, das war unangenehm. Und er war ihr, ihren Geschmack nach viel zu Nahe. Viel, viel zu Nahe. Zwischen ihren Gesichtern passte Kaum eine Hand. "Ich habe nur meine Meinung gesagt", spuckte sie schon fast und schlug seine Hand aus ihren Gesicht. "Du hast kein Recht dazu, dass zu tun", sagte Inuyasha und seine Augen huschten über ihr Gesicht. "Ha!Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen mein Lieber", zischte sie ihn böse an stellte sich ihm entgegen und tippte dabei demonstrativ mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. "Das wirst du schon sehen. Mach das kein zweites Mal. Ansonsten kann ich ziemlich unangenehm werden", flüsterte er fast bedrohlich. Sie schaute ihn verächtlich an. Die Beiden merkten es nicht doch sie kamen sich immer näher. "Willst du mir etwa drohen?", fragte sie scharf. Seine goldenen Augen schauten sie durchdringend an. "Nein, ich will dich nur warnen Täubchen", grinste er Siegessicher und strich sanft eine verirrte Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr. Dann entfernte er sich und ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine. Kagome schlug das Herz biss zum Hals. Es drohte förmlich aus ihrer Brust zu springen. War das wirklich gerade passiert? Und wieso zum Teufel kribbelte ihr ganzer Körper und fühlte sich zu diesen Halbdämon hingezogen? Inuyasha war um die Ecke gegangen. Er lächelte Schadenfroh. Er hatte ihr Herz klopfen gehört. Und er roch hatte sie nervös gemacht. 


	4. Chapter 4

In einer der besten Gegenden Tokios, wo nur moderne Häuser gebaut wurden, und nur die Reichsten der Reichsten der Stadt wohnten, ging gerade ein Mann auf ein Haus zu. Das Haus war eher eine Villa und war sehr modern gebaut. Der Mann von dem ich eben geredet habe hieß Inuyasha Takahashi. Er kam gerade von der Arbeit, und hatte eine finstere Miene drauf. Er hatte sein Auto soeben vor dem Haus geparkt. Als er das Haus betrat, roch es wieder Mal nach dem Lieblingsrezept von seinem Vater. Aber Inuyasha konnte diesen Geruch von Knochensuppe nicht ausstehen. Er rümpfte die Nase und ging dem Geruch nach. In der Küche traf er wie erwartet auf seinen Vater. Und sein Bruder Sesshomaru saß auf den Tisch und schaute Inutaischo gelangweilt beim kochen zu. Der junge Hanyou blieb lässig an der Küchentür stehen. "Inuyasha du bist schon zurück", fragte sein Vater ohne den Blick von der Suppe zu nehmen. "Natürlich, er hat ja nicht viel zu tun", antwortete Sesshomaru bitter ernst. "Sesshomaru, halt doch mal die Klappe", fuhr ihn Inuyasha genervt an. "Oh Inuyasha hat einen schlechten Tag, was können wir da tun?", sagte Sesshomaru neckisch und wartete auf die Reaktion seines Bruders. Inuyasha verdrehte die Augen und meinte: "Wie wärs wenn du einfach verschwindest dann würde es mir schon viel besser gehen" Sesshomaru ließ ein kleines Lächeln vermuten, kreuzte die Hände und erwiderte: "Hmm, schlechte Idee dann könnte ich dich ja gar nicht daran erinnern wie beschissen du heute ausschaust" "Rrrrhh, Sesshomaru", knurrte Inuyasha und ging auf Angriffsposition. Nun wurde aber Inutaisho aufmerksam und sagte streng: "Jungs jetzt ist es aber wieder gut ja! Sesh, hör auf deinen Brüder zu ärgern und du Inuyasha zügelst dich mit deinem Temperament" "Verehrter Vater, ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit, ist das denn verboten?", äußerte sich Sesshomaru. Inutaisho seufzte ließ von der Suppe ab und verkündete fröhlich: "Essen ist fertig!" Er war froh das er nun seine Jungs ablenken konnte. Inuyasha wollte schon gehen doch sein Vater kam ihm zuvor: "Inuyasha du auch, los setzt dich hin, wir sind eine Familie und wir Essen auch gemeinsam" Der Hanyou schaute seinen Vater genervt an, setzt sich jedoch hin. Sesshomaru und Inutaisho fingen sogleich gierig zu Essen an. Inuyasha aß nur die Fleischstücke die unter Anderen auch in der Suppe waren. Die Knochen ließ er aus, dieser Hundefraß war nichts für ihn. "Und wie war dein Tag so, hast du was gelernt?" fragte Inutaisho seinen Sohn interessiert. "Ja geht so", wollte Inuyasha sich nicht wirklich zu den Thema äußern. "Ein bisschen mehr Information wenn ich bitten darf", befahl sein Vater enttäuscht. Der Hanyou konnte es nicht fassen. Warum wollte sein Vater alles wissen. Er hatte nun Mal keine Lust zu reden, aber das Verstand sein Vater ja wieder ein Mal nicht. Er akzeptierte nie ein "nein ich will nicht" oder "jetzt nicht, ich mag mich nicht mit dir unterhalten". Aber er wusste das sein Alter Heer ihn den ganzen Abend lang nerven würden, wenn er nicht wenigsten ein bisschen mehr preisgab. "Hmm, meine Kollegin ist ein Biest. Sie versucht mich fertig zu machen. Kann ich nicht mit wem Anderen arbeiten?" nörgelte Inuyasha seinen Vater an. Inutaisho schaute seinen Sohn wissend an und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sagte er: "Ich hab gewusst das du wieder irgendwas findest was dir nicht passt. Und ich weiß das du dich nur vor der Arbeit drücken willst" "Paps, das stimmt nicht, ich hab mich wirklich bemüht ihr entgegen zu kommen aber sie, sie ist einfach so, so, plem plem. Sie hat mir Irre viel Arbeit aufgedrückt und dabei Saudumm gegrinst", sagte der Hanyou verärgert. "Damit musst du leben, müssen Alle Anderen schließlich auch. Nur weil du mein Sohn bist, heißt es nicht das du das Hotel, ohne vorher ordentlich gearbeitet zu haben übernehmen kannst. Dieses Privileg steht dir nicht zu Inuyasha", versetzte Inutaisho streng. "Ja das verstehe ich ja. Ich soll mich wie alle Anderen auch hocharbeiten und das ganze blablabla. Aber warum diese Frist von mindestens drei Jahren? Soweit ich mich erinnere, hat Sesshomaru auch gleich das Hotel übernommen und vorher keinen Finger gerührt. Warum also ich?", versuchte Inuyasha die Meinung seines Vaters zu ändern. Nun mischte sich auch Sesshomaru ein: "Ich finde Yashilein hat recht. Er sollte wirklich nicht ganze drei Jahre am unterem Level arbeiten. Und sich mit Papierkram quälen" Inuyasha knurrte bei den Wort "Yashilein" das sagte Sesshomaru nur wenn er ihn besonders ärgern wollte. "Es wäre doch in der Tat mehr Wert wenn er als Assistent der Assistentin eingestellt werden würde", fügte Sesshomaru hinzu. Inutaisho sah seinen Sohn verwirrte an: "Auf was willst du hinaus? Spucks schon aus." "Naja stell in noch niedriger ein, bei der gleichen biestigen Frau. Er soll mit ihr klarkommen und alles machen ohne zu jammern. Nur ein Jahr lang. Dann überlässt du ihn die komplette Führung", erklärte Sesshomaru und grinste dabei seine Bruder an. Inuyasha fuhr ihn an: "Dein Vorschlag ist verdammt Scheiße Sesh. Vater hör nicht auf ihn, er will mir wieder nur das Leben schwer machen, dieser Köter" "Warte Mal, ich will dir doch nur Helfen Yashilein", sagte Sesshomaru scheinheilig und verkniff sich ein grinsen. Nun reichte es Inuyasha aber und er sprang über den Tisch auf sein Bruder zu. Sesshomaru wich jedoch geschickt aus. Der aufgebrachte Inuyasha wollte aber nicht aufgeben und schlug nach ihm. Der Ältere wich immer wieder aus, aber Inuyasha traf ihn doch tatsächlich mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Das konnte der Älter nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und fing an ebenfalls nach Inuyasha zu schlagen. Die Brüder knurrten und lieferten sich eine kurzen Faustkampf. Schnell war aber klar wer der Gewinner war. Sesshomaru hatte seinen Bruder Mal wieder die Leviten gelesen. Inutaisho hatte derweilen ruhig weiter gegessen und über die Worte von Sesshomaru nachgedacht. Sein älterer Sohn wollte den Jüngeren nur ärgern aber in Grunde war das gar keine schlechte Idee. Inuyasha hatte immer ein Problem damit gehabt sich nach Anderen zu richten. Und wenn ihn was nicht passte dann ging sein Temperament mit ihm durch. Das könnte wirklich nicht gut für das Hotel sein. Er musste lernen nicht gleich mit die Fäuste zu handeln. Er war auch das Arbeiten nicht gewohnt und versuchte sich immer zu drücken. Vielleicht konnte ihn diese Assistentin seine Verhalten austreiben. "Jungs setzt euch wieder hin", Inutaisho hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Die Brüder beendeten ihr knurren und setzen sich hin. "Inuyasha, ich finde Sesshomarus Idee gar nicht Mal so schlecht. Ich mache dir das Angebot, dafür musst du nur ein Jahr aushalten. "Nein Danke, eher würde ich 10 Jahre so weiterarbeiten wie bisher als mich dieser Frau noch mehr unterzustellen als ich es sonst schon tue", sagte Inuyasha und wendete den Blick von Inutaischo demonstrativ ab. "Verstehe du siehst dich dem also nicht gewachsen", stellte der Vater fest. Sesshomaru wusste was sein Vater bezwecken wollte und spielte mit: "Ach lass es sein Paps, er hat eben kein Durchhaltevermögen und wenn er seine Karriere wegen einer Frau warten lassen will, dann ist das seine Entscheidung" "Du hast Recht, ich sollte ihn nicht vor so einer wichtigen Entscheidung stellen. Er wird sich schließlich immer für den leichtesten Weg entscheiden", seufzte Inutaisho. Sesshomaru nickte zustimmend und meinte : "Ja er hat halt Angst es nicht zu schaffen, so ist Yashi ja leider" Der Hanyou lauschte den Beiden und brummte: "Hallo ich hab absolut keine Angst davor Sesh ich bin ja nicht du!" "Wenn du das sagst", sagte sein Bruder sarkastisch. "Ahr ich hab Durchhaltevermögen und ich hab auch keine Angst vor dieser Frau falls ihr das meint", versuchte Inuyasa sich zu erklären. Inutaischo goldene Augen blickten Inuyasha prüfend an : "Überzeuge mich. Es ist schließlich nur ein Jahr dann gehört das Hotel dir" "Einverstanden. Und ich darf Sesshomaru eine reinhauen wenn er sich drüber lustig macht", waren Inuyashas Bedingungen. "Ist gebongt", strahlte Inutaisho und hielt seinen Sohn die geballte Faust hin. Inuyasha grinste und schlug mit seine Vater ein. Sesshomaru wollte sein Brüder nicht so glücklich sehen und erinnerte ihn: "Du hast vergessen zu sagen das ich nicht zurück schlagen soll. Da hast du Mal die Chance und denkst wieder Mal nicht mit. Das war ja klar das du dein Hirn nicht benutzt Brüderchen" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Frau Higurashi kann ich sie für einen Moment sprechen?", fragte der Geschäftsführer und wandte sich an die junge Frau die an ihren Schreibtisch saß. Sie schaute fragend auf: "Ja natürlich, um was geht es denn?" Der Geschäftsführer setzte sich hin und räusperte sich kurz bevor er anfing: "Es wurde ihnen ja gesagt das ihr Kollege Inuyasha Takahashi sich in der Selben Position befindet wie sie auch" "Ja das ist Richtig", antwortete Kagome, und wusste aber noch immer nicht um was es wirklich ging. Der Mann ihr gegenüber war es sichtlich unangenehm das Thema ansprechen zu müssen. "Nun dass ist nicht ganz Richtig, und zwar weil er eigentlich ihr Assistent ist Frau Higurashi", erklärte der Geschäftsführer. "Aha", war Kogome ein wenig erstaunt "Und das bedeutet was genau?" "Sie sollen ihn alle Arbeiten machen lassen die sie nicht mehr schaffen. Und auch die ganze niedrigere Arbeiten die aufgrund von Zeit nicht erledigt werden können. Bald ist ja der traditionelle Hotelball, wo sie wissen das Einige wichtige Persönlichkeiten kommen werden. Ich dachte mir sie sollen ihn dieses Jahr organisieren, und das wäre auch eine gute Übung für Inuyasha, er hat so was noch nie gemacht. Und er kann ihnen eine Hilfe sein, denke ich. Was halten sie davon", fragte der Geschäftsführer und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Kagome war mehr als überrascht von den Ereignissen. Sie stotterte und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Zum einen war es wirklich unglaublich das sie den Hotelball veranstalten durfte. Das machte normalerweise nur die Direktorin. Zum Anderen war da aber Inuyasha der wieder Mal alles versaute. Als ihr Assistent musste er zwangsweise mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Und sie wusste wie das ausgehen würde. Er würde ein totaler Arsch sein, und sie würde Kopfschmerzen davon tragen. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile an ihm gewöhnt und das sie für vier Stunden am Tag zusammen waren. Und das war ja schon nerven aufreibend für sie. Sie war froh das sie die Anderen Vier Stunden für Bewerbungsgespräche und Prüfungen der Lehrlinge hatte. Doch nun würde sie mit ihm auch diese Stunden verbringen müsse. Sie war wirklich nicht begeistert davon. Aber das konnte sie den Geschäftsführer nicht sagen. Sie wollte nur zu gern wissen warum es den Geschäftsführer so wichtig war das sie Inuyasha einlernte und so ein Blödsinn. Und warum konnte das kein Anderer hier machen? Warum ausgerechnet sie? Sie entspannte ihr Gesicht, dass noch von nachdenken an die neue Situation merklich verkrampft wirkte und sagte: "Ich finde das ist eine wunderbare Idee. Ich würde sehr gern Inuyasha als meinen Assistenten annehmen und ihn alles wichtige beibringen. Und ich freue mich das sie mich ausgewählt haben den Ball zu organisieren. Danke das sie mir so vertrauen Herr Rioke" Über Herr Riokes Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln und er erwiderte: "Dann ist ja alles klar. Ich werde ihnen umgehend die Einladungsliste der Gäste schicken" Für Herr Rioke war nun das Thema erledigt und er stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen: "Alles klar Frau Higurashi, ich zähle auf sie" Kagome zwang sich zu einen Lächeln: "Danke Herr Rioke" Der Angesprochne nickte noch einmal kurz und verließ den Raum. Kagome saß wieder Einmal in Speisesaal und aß Spaghetti Bolognese. Sie war ganz alleine, ihre Kollegen gingen bereits wieder ihren Tätigkeiten nach. Während sie aß schaute sie sich die Einladungsliste an, die ihr Herr Rioke geschickt hatte. Sie musste die über 800 Gäste schriftlich einladen. Und sie musste sich noch was sensationelles für den Empfang ausdenken. "Hmm vielleicht ein kleines teueres Parfüm für die Damen, und für die Herren, hmm vielleicht ein schicke Krawatte oder einen Gutschein", überlegte sie laut. "Ach nein, das ist zu Klischeehaft", verwarf sie ihre Idee und kritzelte es sofort aus ihren Notizblock weg. Sie stopfte sich noch einen große Gabel Spaghetti in den Mund als sie Inuyasha erblickte der soeben durch die Einganstüre kam. Er sah heute wieder Mal unverschämt gut aus. Und sie fragte sich ob er ein Stylisten daheim hätte die ihm seine Frisur richtete und ihm Modetipps gab. Als er plötzlich zu ihr sah und sie erkannte, dass er erkannt hatte, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte, blieben ihr fast die Spaghettis im Hals stecken. Sie musste husten. Er kam direkt auf sie zu. Sie versuchte ein ganz uninteressiertes Gesicht zu machen. Der junge Mann ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben sie plumpsen. Sie schaute ihn absichtlich nicht an und gabelte interessiert in ihre Spaghettis. "Hey ", sagte er bloß und grinste. "Hallo", antwortete sie, schaute ihn kurz an und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. "Du hast es sicher schon gehört Kagome, warum reibst du es mir denn nicht gleich unter die Nase", fragte der Weißhaarige Mann auffordernd. Sie kaute eine Weile bevor sie sich herabließ ihm zu antworten: "Was meinst du?" Inuyasha verdrehte die Augen: "Komm schon, du weist es ganz genau" Kagomes Lippen kräuselten sich und mit einer Engelsstimme log sie : "Nein ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du redest, aber du wirst es mir mit Sicherheit gleich sagen" Sie wollte es einfach aus seinen Mund hören, so machte es nämlich doppelt soviel Spaß. Er sollte sagen das sie sein Boss war. Genau das wollte sie hören. Inuyasha glaubte ihr zwar kein Wort doch sagte etwas zwanghaft: "Ich bin ab heute dein Assistent" Kagome wollte nicht lächeln doch sie konnte nicht Anders. Er bemerkte dieses süße lächeln und es war das erste Mal das sie ihn anlachte. Sicher nicht mit Absicht, das war ihm klar. "Ja ich weiß", sagte Kagome total nüchtern. Inuyasha regte sich nun künstlich auf: "Ich wusste es, ich wusste es!" Kagome lachte, sie konnte nicht darauf verzichten ihm zu sagen: "Und wer ist nun der Boss hä?" "Du natürlich", grinste er frech. "Gut, du hast es also kapiert", sagte sie als hätte sie gewonnen. "Ja, ich frag mich nur womit ich das verdient hab", murmelte der Hanyou. Kagome zuckte mit die Achseln: "Frag doch dein Auto, ihr scheint ja eine ziemlich intakte Beziehung zu führen" Inuyasha musste lachen, wie kam sie jetzt nur auf so was, fragte er sich. Warum war sie heute eigentlich kein Biest, das wunderte ihn doch ziemlich. Wenn er sie normalerweise irgendetwas fragte oder etwas sagte, dann zickte sie ihn nur an. Hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm? Dachte sie vielleicht das er traurig war das man ihn runtergestuft hatte als ihren Assistenten? "Warum kommst du heute eigentlich so spät?" wollte Kagome nun wissen. Der Hanyou lehnt sich vor und murmelte als ob es ein Geheimnis wäre: "Ich war in der Waschstraße und hab mein Auto ein Wellnesstag gegönnt " Kagome schaute ihn an und sagte nur : "Du hast echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank" "Und du schon oder was?", fragte Inuyasha etwas schroff. Kagome machte eine beleidigte Miene: "Meine Beziehungen sind Auf jeden Fall keine Autos" "Als ob du irgend etwas von Beziehungen wüsstest", entgegnete Inuyasha. "Tzz mit Sicherheit mehr als du", war sich Kagome sicher. "Ach ja wie viele Beziehungen und damit meine ich nicht deine Schulfreunde Beziehungen, sondern Richtige, hast du biss jetzt gehabt?", fragte der Halbdämon unverfroren. Was erlaubte er sich sie so etwas persönliches zu Fragen, dachte sich Kagome. "Das geht dich absolut nichts an", zischte sie ihm entgegen. Inuyasha blieb jedoch ganz locker. Er kannte sie ja bereits und sie bellte aber beißen tat sie nicht. "So Wenige also?", stellte der Hanyou aus ihrer Antwort fest. "Dddd das ist nicht war, ddd du hast ja keine Ahnung", stotterte Kagome ein bisschen nervös. Inuyasha hob die Augenbrauen und sie erkannte das er ihr nicht glauben schenkte. "Na gut wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, es waren zwei Beziehungen", offenbarte die Schwarzhaarige verärgert darüber dass er ihr eine Antwort entlockt hatte. "Uhh das sind ja ganz Viele", sagte Inuyasha sarkastisch. Kagome schenkte ihn einen genervten Blick. "Und du sagst mir jetzt sicher das es bei dir schon Hunderte waren", sagte sie höhnisch. Der junge Halbdämon fuhr sich durchs Haar und lachte: "Ganz so Viele sind es dann auch nicht gewesen" "Du verstehst auch keine Ironie du Möchtegern", bemerkte Kagome. "Möchtegern?", fragte Inuyasha fassungslos. Kagome nickte mehrmals. "Gut vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich ein Möchtegern. Ich möchte nämlich gern eine Frau erobern, die aber unerreichbar für mich scheint", wisperte Inuyasha ihr zu. Nun wurde Kagome aufmerksam. "Du möchtest eine Frau erobern?", fragte sie ungläubig. Inuyasha nickte und erzählte: "Ja sie ist meine Nachbarin, sie hat aber leider einen Freund. Ein kompletter Volltrottel wenn du mich fragst" "Hast du ihr den schon gesagt dass du sie magst", wollte die neugierig gewordene Kagome wissen. Inuyasha seufzte: "Nein, so weit sind wir noch nicht. Aber schon bald denke ich werde ich es ihr sagen. Spätestens dann wenn sie sich von ihren Freund trennt" Kagome schüttelte energisch ihr Haupt : "Auf keinen Fall. Bevor du es ihr sagst würde ich erst Mal versuchen sie in dich verliebt zu machen" Inuyasha musterte die Schwarzhaarige argwöhnisch. "Aber sie hat einen Freund da kann ich nicht mit ihr flirten", erwiderte er. "Hast du Angst vor ihm?", fragte Kagome prompt nach. "Nein! Ich hab doch keine Angst!", rief Inuyasha empört "Nur wir sind nicht miteinander befreundet. Und das Einzig was ich bis jetzt zu ihr gesagt habe war "Hallo willkommen in der Nachbarschaft" "Ihr seid also nicht mal befreundet, da wird es natürlich schwierig. Aber du kannst ja Mal mit ihr unter einen Vorwand was machen, oder nicht?", erkannte Kagome die günstige Gelegenheit. "Ja aber sie ist ziemlich, wie soll ich nur sagen, unwerfend . Und alle mögen sie. Sie ist ziemlich beliebt bei allen. Warum sollte sie dann ausgerechnet was mit mir machen wollen?", sagte Inuyasha schon die Hoffnung aufgebend. "Ich wusste gar nicht das du so wenig Selbstvertrauen hast Inuyasha", stellte Kagome fest. "Hey ich bin eben sehr tiefgründig und sensibel was dieses Thema angeht", erklärte sich Inuyasha. Kagome lachte auf, machte ein übertriebene Mitleids Schnute und tätschelte neckisch Inyuashas Wagen: "Oh du Armes Sensibelchen. Wie kommt es das ich von dieser Seite in der Arbeit nicht mitbekomme? Und immer nur die Machoseite sehe und höre?" Inuyasha rückte langsam näher zu ihr hin griff mit seinen Händen ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran. Er schaute sie direkt an. Seine Hände glitten langsam tiefer und er drückte sie an den Schultern fest. Kagome sah ihn etwas entgeistert an. Was versuchte er? Bevor sie sich jedoch eine Antwort darauf ausmalen konnte, verlor sie sich in seine goldenen Augen. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich schon. Kagome war wie erstarrt von dieser veränderten Situation. Plötzlich fing der Hanyou an zu lachen und sagte: "Siehst du, dass ist meine Sensible Seite. Oder zumindest ein Teil davon" Kagome stieß Inuyasha von sich weg und rief: "Das war nicht witzig, ich dachte schon du machst sonst etwas du Vollidiot" "Komm reg dich ab, du wolltest meine Sensible Seite sehen, ich hab dir lediglich das gegeben was du wolltest Kagome", sagte er belustigt und grinste sie frech an. "Aber jetzt ehrlich, war ich gut? Glaubst du das sie auf diese Masche steht? Kagome gluckste: "Wenn sie auf einfache Romantik steht dann bestimmt" Inyuasha runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Einfach?" "Du willst mir doch nicht sagen dass das alles war was du kannst?", entgegnete Kagome provozierend. Ihr Herz raste zwar noch immer aber diesen Triumph gönnte sie ihn nicht. "Das waren ja auch lediglich fünf Prozent von Hundert, die ich dir gegeben habe. Hätte ich ernst gemacht, wärst du schon am Boden meine liebe Kagome", witzelte Inuyasha. "Ja klar, ich am Boden, mit Sicherheit", kam der Sarkasmus aus Kagome geschossen. "Aber falls dir das so wichtig ist, kannst du sie ja wirklich zum Hotelball mitnehmen. Lade sie doch ein, ist doch ein guter Vorwand sie besser kennen zu lernen", schlug ihm Kagome noch vor. Inuyasha strahlte: "Ja das ist wirklich ne gute Idee, warum hab ich nicht Selbst daran gedacht?" "Leider geht die Hälfte daneben wenn du denkst", sagte Kagome keck. "Das baut mich aber nicht auf Kagome", sagte Inuyasha mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit. "Wer hat gesagt das ich das wollte hmm?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und schubste den Hanyou spielerisch. Der lachte und sagte: "Hilfst du mir sie zu bekommen? du scheinst dich ja mit Frauen auszukennen" Kagome überlegte kurz: "Na schön, du bist aber folgsam, und ich will das du sehr konzentriert mit mir am Hotelball arbeitest ohne Widerworte zu geben" Der Hanyou legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte: "Du machst mich fertig Kagome" "Und das auch noch mit voller Absicht", ließ sie ihn wissen. "Sag mir Etwas was ich noch nicht weiß", scherzte er und rückte ihr wieder auf die Pelle. Kagome musst laut lachen: "Hmm dann müsste ich ja jetzt anfangen und würde bis ich 100 Jahre alt bin nicht fertig werden", meinte die Junge Frau. "Oh Kagome, das war jetzt wirklich sehr gemein von dir, wie bestrafe ich dich nur dafür?", reizte Inuyasha sie offenkundig. "Meinst du nicht ich bin mit dir schon genug bestraft", lachte diese auf. Hätte ihr heute in der Früh irgendwer gesagt das sie mit Inuyasha so ein Gespräch führen würde, hätte sie denjenigen sofort zum Mond geschossen. 


End file.
